Le Dragon Pirate
by Croc'Sushi
Summary: Un Dragon à l'assaut des mers devient le pirate le plus respecté de tous. Un humain, élevé pour mourir en sacrifice à une entité imaginaire, changera sa vie et la sienne pour toujours au moment où ils croiseront leur regard pour la première fois. Mais le destin est farceur: les rouages de sa machination s'étaient mis en place bien avant... Inspirée du "Dragon Pirate", par Dragonna.
1. Enfance

_**Le Dragon Pirate**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Enfance  
**_

Il était une fois, il y a bien longtemps, un monde féerique peuplé de créatures extraordinaires cohabitant secrètement avec le monde des Hommes.

Notre histoire commence dans les hautes terres d'Écosse, au début du XVIIème siècle alors que l'ère de la piraterie commençait tout juste. Quelque part au milieu de landes verdoyantes entourés de montagnes, se trouvait une maisonnette de fortune loin de toute présence humaine. Et pourtant, en ce soir étoilé où la lune est assez haute pour se refléter sur le lac, des pleurs d'enfant troublent soudain le silence paisible de la nuit.

Dans cette maisonnette branlante, faite de bois, de rondins, de paille, de pierre et d'argile, la cheminée fume et le feu ronronne doucement, éclairant et réchauffant la modeste petite chambre maintenant remplie par trois enfants aux grands yeux verts ébahis autour du lit de leur mère.

Celle-ci, avec ses longs cheveux roux en bataille, sa peau jaunie et suante, et ses paupières tombants sur ses yeux verts étincelants elle qui est allongée sous ses draps blancs tâchés de sang, trouve la force de sourire malgré la fatigue évidente qui marque ses traits. Et même ainsi diminuée, ses trois garçons la trouvent toujours aussi divinement belle. Rayonnante.

Elle tient dans une petite couverture en tweed, le nouveau-né couverts d'écailles vertes ici et là qu'elle vient de mettre au monde, blotti dans ses bras protecteurs.

« _ Mes enfants. Dites bonjour à votre nouveau petit frère. Arthur. »

* * *

Le soleil du matin est clément, et le ciel est bleu. Tout près du lac, il y a un bosquet où le petit dernier de la famille Kirkland se plaît beaucoup à aller jouer. Il y a des lapins, des fées et des licornes avec qui parler et s'amuser, et plein de délicieuses baies à manger, ainsi que des jolies fleurs médicinales qui ne poussent que dans cet endroit précis de la vallée.

C'était le début du printemps, et ces fleurs ne poussent que durant les premiers jours. Arthur le savait, c'est sa maman qui le lui avait dit une fois. Et pour lui faire plaisir, le petit garçon blond aux yeux vert-clair avait décidé de se lever très tôt pour aller en cueillir un panier plein et lui faire une surprise.

Mais c'était sans compter sur ses frères, qui étaient arrivés près du lac peu de temps après pour se laver, et avaient surpris leur tout jeune frère dans sa cueillette. Ils avaient alors aussitôt décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour l'embêter, une fois de plus.

Comme toujours, tout était calme et le vent dansait librement mais ce matin, il n'est plus le seul : trois garnements déployant leurs ailes d'écailles dans leur dos, volettent tout autour d'un tout-petit en se passant un panier en osier comme un ballon, riant et narguant ce dernier qui lui est cloué au sol, essayant d'attraper son bien en tendant les bras et en sautant.

« _ Alors p'tit frère, t'arrives pas à suivre ? Fît l'aîné, Edwyn, avec un sourire narquois.

D'apparence un garçon de 13 ans, le cheveu roux-orangé, des taches de rousseur et des yeux vert-pomme pétillants de malice surplombés d'épais sourcils, il était sans conteste le plus espiègle de la fratrie.

« _ Dommage que tes p'tites ailes ne peuvent pas encore te faire voler, hein ? Renchérit Alistair sans vergogne.

Second né, le garçon paraissait presque aussi âgé physiquement, les cheveux roux également mais bien plus sombres, presque rouges. D'épais sourcils également au-dessus d'une paire d'yeux vert-forêt, perçants comme ceux d'un aigle et son caractère aussi sauvage et libre que ce même animal.

« _ C'que tu es p'tit, Arthur ! Allez, saute plus haut, du nerf ! » Ajouta Carwyn, à peine l'air plus jeune, riant tandis qu'il agita le panier sous le nez de son petit frère avant de le relancer à Edwyn.

Lui était châtain clair, avec aussi de gros sourcils et des yeux vert-émeraude très doux, en contraste avec sa personnalité hyperactive.

« _ Arrêtez ! C'est plus drôle ! Rendez-moi mon panier… sinon… sinon… !

S'indigna le petit Arthur à bout de souffle, serrant ses petits poings, tout tremblant, en essayant d'adresser à ses vilains grands frères le regard le plus noir dont il était capable malgré le fait qu'il retenait ses larmes.

« _ Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller pleurer dans les jupes de maman ? Bébé, va !

« _ J-J'suis pas un bébé !

« _ Ah ouais ? Ben si t'es pas un bébé, déploie tes ailes et viens chercher ton panier alors ! »

Arthur accepta le défi, déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire. Il était un dragon lui aussi et il allait déployer ses ailes et s'envoler lui aussi, et alors ils ne pourront plus jamais se moquer ! Ils verront !

_« Ah… mais peut-être que je devrais prendre un peu d'élan… »_

Les trois grands frères regardèrent, étonnés, le petit ôter sa cape puis vivement grimper dans l'arbre le plus proche. Ce n'est que quand ce dernier eut atteint la plus haute branche, en un temps record, qu'ils comprirent ses intentions.

Carwyn regarda ses frères, mal à l'aise.

« _ C'est p'têt' pas une bonne idée de le laisser faire… non ?

Edwyn eut un petit rire nerveux.

« _ Mais non… c'est pas si haut qu'ça… il risque rien… »

Il semblait plutôt essayer de s'en convaincre, mais voir le petit au bout de la branche le fît déglutir.

Alistair ne dit rien, mais ne quitta pas Arthur des yeux, l'air très concentré.

_« C'est haut quand même… »_ Se dit l'enfant, peu rassuré. Mais un simple coup d'œil sur ses frères, et le panier de fleurs au bras d'Edwyn suffit à lui rendre sa motivation.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra très fort, en se remémorant les enseignements de leur mère quand le moment était venu pour Carwyn il y a un an.

Courbant légèrement le dos, il sentit soudain ses petites ailes fendre sa chair puis se déplier doucement. Le processus était indolore, la peau de dragon étant l'une des plus dures au monde. Seul un petit picotement au niveau des omoplates se faisait sentir, mais quoi de plus normal pour un enfant dragon qui déploie ses ailes pour la toute première fois ?

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, inspirant et expirant, puis il sourit, ravi de sentir le poids de ses ailes dans son dos. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'admirer pour l'instant.

Avec un regard volontaire, il fixa le ciel l'espace de quelques secondes puis s'élança, débordant d'assurance.

Les trois spectateurs s'étaient d'instinct rapprochés au moment du saut, le cœur battant et prêts à intervenir, craignant le pire.

Mais contre toute attente…

« _ Wouaaaah ! Je vole ! Je vole ! » S'écria Arthur, battant des ailes à tout rompre, et complètement euphorique.

Ils regardèrent bouche bée, le petit garçon voler maladroitement de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, en cercles et en loopings. Il riait aux éclats, insouciant et volant toujours plus haut tout à sa joie alors que ses frères se demandaient comment diable un enfant dragon si jeune, dont les ailes n'étaient même pas encore tout à fait formées, pouvait il voler aussi bien ? Voler tout-court, même ? Arthur était-il précoce ou bien un cas extraordinaire ?

Mais leurs réflexions furent vite interrompues.

« _ Hé ! Je vois maman en train de sécher le linge devant la maison ! Maman ! Coucou maman ! Appela joyeusement le petit en volant à sa rencontre.

Mais soudain, une bourrasque vint le frapper de plein fouet et il perdit l'équilibre, balloté par le vent quelques instants avant d'amorcer une chute vertigineuse vers le sol. Il cria, fermant les yeux et se protégeant le visage de ses bras ce faisant. Il crut entendre son nom appelé…

_« Je ne veux pas mourir ! »_

A cet instant, les frères qui s'étaient déjà élancés à sa rescousse d'un côté, leur mère de l'autre, tous virent le corps du garçon rayonner d'une étrange aura dorée. Et tout d'un coup, juste au-dessous de lui un haut et épais buisson vert poussa instantanément et amortit sa chute juste à temps.

La mère qui assista à ce tour de force en resta interdite un court instant avant de se ruer à tire d'aile sur le buisson et recueillir son fils évanouit, guettant la moindre trace de blessure. Ses autres garçons la rejoignirent en un éclair.

« _ Mère, est ce que-…

« _ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez !? Vous étiez supposés le garder !

« _C-C'est pas notre faute ! C'est lui qui-…

« _ Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Votre petit frère aurait pu être sérieusement blessé, ou pire, à cause de vous ! Vous êtes PUNIS ! Vous dormirez dehors jusqu'à ce que vous ayez pris conscience de vos actes ! »

Sur ce, elle s'en retourna sans un regard pour ses trois enfants et claqua la porte de la mansarde avec fracas.

Edwyn soupira, tout déconfit. Carwyn se mordit les lèvres. Et Alistair émit un grognement. Leurs pensées étaient unanimes.

Ce n'est pas qu'ils détestaient leur tout petit frère. Mais depuis sa naissance, il occupait presque exclusivement toute l'attention de leur mère et cela les rendait secrètement jaloux, incapables de comprendre pourquoi Arthur avait droit à un traitement de faveur. C'était une injustice à leurs yeux et donc la raison pour laquelle ils étaient souvent si durs avec lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher.

_« … Chouchou… »_

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur de la maison, la mère-dragon épongeait pensivement le front de son fils endormi, bien confortablement installé dans son petit lit.

Elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'elle avait vu de ses propres yeux.

Arthur… son précieux petit Arthur, volant ! A seulement 5 ans et les ailes pas encore tout à fait développées et pourtant bel et bien fonctionnelles. Deux mignonnes petites ailes vertes, le même vert que ses yeux, transparentes à certains endroits du à leur jeunesse. Combien de dragons pouvaient-ils encore aujourd'hui se vanter d'un tel exploit ? Son petit garçon promettait de devenir un dragon habile.

Mais il y avait plus incroyable encore : Arthur avait utilisé de la magie ! D'accord, c'était visiblement inconscient mais cela rendait précisément la chose encore plus extraordinaire ! Les dragons ne développent leur magie qu'à l'adolescence, normalement, après tout.

La maman contempla le visage serein de l'enfant, à la fois songeuse et émerveillée.

Les étoiles ne l'avaient donc pas trompée.

« _ Quelles autres surprises nous réserves-tu mon Arthur… ? Murmura-t-elle doucement en un tendre sourire tout en caressant sa joue.

Elle se mit alors à chanter sa berceuse préférée, emplissant l'air de sa voix mélodieuse pour mieux envelopper l'enfant-dragon de chaleur et d'amour, et veiller sur son sommeil.

"_Lay down your head, and I'll sing you a lullaby,_

_Back to the years, of loo-li lai-lay._

_And I'll sing you to sleep, and I'll sing you tomorrow,_

_Bless you with love, for the road that you go…_"*

* * *

**_"Le Dragon Pirate"_ est une histoire originellement inspirée de celle du même nom, écrite par _"Dragonna"_; à qui je dédie en espérant que cela lui plaise et la remercie de sa bénédiction pour la publier ici.**

* * *

* La chanson que chante Madame Kirkland est une berceuse irlandaise de toute beauté du nom de "Sleepsong" de l'artiste "Secret Garden".


	2. Ascension

**Chapitre 2: Ascension  
**

Les dragons grandissent et s'épanouissent différemment des humains.

Les trois frères Kirkland, par exemple, bien que nés à plusieurs années d'intervalle il y a bien vingt ans, ont tous les trois à peu près la même apparence physique et âge mental (12 – 15 ans). Car leur croissance humaine est influencée par leur nature, leur élément de prédilection, leurs conditions de vie et donc par association, leur environnement.

Et c'est pourquoi il n'était pas vraiment surprenant que leur petit frère, Arthur, né il y a tous justes dix ans, soit encore à l'âge physique et mental de 5 ans.

Chez les dragons, qui peuvent vivre des centaines d'années, le temps qui passe n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Ils grandissent et évoluent chacun à leur propre rythme.

C'est ce que maman apprit à Arthur aujourd'hui, quand il posa la question.

« _ Je, je suis normal alors ? Je ne vais pas rester petit toute ma vie, hein maman ? Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

« _ Mais non voyons, mon trésor ! Bien sûr que tu es normal. Tu vas grandir aussi, comme tes frères, comme moi et comme tous les autres dragons du monde. Qui a bien pu te mettre ces bêtises dans la tête ?

« _ Alistair… et Edwyn, et Carwyn aussi. Ils font rien que m'embêter !

A ça, la belle dame rousse poussa un soupir.

« _ J'irais en parler avec eux plus tard… En attendant, mon chéri, veux-tu bien aller voir s'ils s'en sortent avec le moulin et aller chercher de l'eau au puits ?

« _ Oui maman. J'y vais ! »

Arthur sauta des genoux de sa mère et s'élança à toute vitesse hors de la maison, mais se mit sur la pointe des pieds en faisant le mur pour mieux observer ses frères à l'ouvrage.

Il pointa discrètement la tête, voyant Carwyn entasser des sacs de sable les uns sur les autres. Puis Alistair et Edwyn joignant leurs efforts pour soulever ensemble de gros blocs de pierre qu'il fallait ensuite cimenter ensemble. Les fondations étaient déjà construites.

Les travaux avançaient vite, le moulin serait sûrement prêt d'ici quelques jours.

Satisfait de son analyse, il fit un détour pour éviter ses frères et se mit ensuite à courir vers le puits qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres de la maison.

Ce puits aussi était nouveau. Sa mère avait utilisé sa magie pour créer une nappe phréatique filtrant l'eau du lac en eau de source. Cette nappe partait donc du lac jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait décidé de faire bâtir le puits, avec l'aide de ses grands frères. Et maintenant, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'aller jusqu'au lac ou dans les montagnes pour avoir de l'eau.

Arthur fredonnait sa berceuse favorite tandis qu'il s'attelait à la tâche : attacher le seau à la corde solidement, le laisser se remplir puis tirer la corde jusqu'à le faire remonter.

Ce n'était pas difficile. Il avait répété le processus des centaines de fois déjà.

Mais soudain, il lâcha prise.

Une horrible douleur vint le transpercer droit au cœur, et il en perdit le souffle.

Ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids, tremblant dans l'herbe grasse tandis que la douleur s'atténuait mais se répandait dans tout son corps.

_« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive… »_

Il hoqueta, en sentant la douleur reprendre de plus belle. Elle bouillait dans son sang, dans ses muscles, dans ses écailles.

_« Maman… »_

Il voulait appeler à l'aide, terrifié de ce qui lui arrivait. Mais sa gorge était asséchée et son corps refusait de lui obéir.

« _ Arthur, que fais-tu ? Le dîner est bientôt prêt et-… ARTHUR ! »

La mère, qui était partie à sa rencontre en le voyant tarder, accouru vers son enfant secoué de spasmes gisant à terre.

« _ Ma… man…

« _ Chut, mon petit… tout va bien se passer, je te le promets… Dit-elle d'une voix brisée en le prenant dans ses bras et constatant sa souffrance.

« _ J'ai mal…

« _ Je sais, mon cœur, je sais… »

Le cri de leur mère avait alerté les trois autres garçons qui avaient aussitôt tout laissé tomber pour accourir à leur tour.

Ils trouvèrent leur mère en train de bercer le petit corps tremblant du dernier-né dont les yeux étaient perlés de larmes, chantant tout bas leur berceuse pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Edwyn regarda la scène, son petit frère gémissant de douleur, ses écailles brillant d'une étrange lueur… et alors il comprit. Et à en juger par le regard que lui jetaient Alistair et Carwyn, ils venaient de comprendre également.

« _ C'est son élu qui est né… pas vrai ? » Se dit-il à haute voix, se remémorant sa propre expérience il y a quelques années.

Ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique, mais ses deux frères acquiescèrent en réponse. Tous ensembles, ils contemplèrent un silence respectueux durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, le calvaire du petit dragon s'arrêta.

Sentant ce changement, la mère serra fort son petit garçon dans ses bras avant de le remettre doucement sur pied. La sensation de brûlure avait disparue, et la douleur restante n'était que courbatures. Il ne pleurait plus, ne tremblait plus autant et regagnait progressivement le contrôle de son corps.

« _ Maman, qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé… ?

Elle posa sa main sur les cheveux blonds de l'enfant, les ébouriffant gentiment en lui répondant avec un sourire réconfortant.

« _ Tout va bien, Arthur. Ce qui t'es arrivé, arrive à tous les dragons un jour ou l'autre. C'est arrivé à Edwyn un peu avant ta naissance, et à moi, il y a très longtemps.

« _ Ah bon ?

« _ Oui. Vois-tu, mon chéri, pour chaque dragon qui existe, existe aussi un élu. Une personne très spéciale qui naît rien que pour soit.

« _ Une personne spéciale ? Comme un ami ?

« _ Non, Arthur. Pas comme un ami… plutôt comme… une amoureuse ou un amoureux. Tu comprends ?

« _ Oh… Tu veux dire comme notre papa… ? »

A ses mots, l'atmosphère se tendit. Surtout autour de ses frères qui se mirent à regarder partout sauf lui. Et Arthur aurait juré avoir vu Alistair marmonné tout bas quelque chose de désagréable... mais il choisit de retourner son attention vers sa mère.

« _ … Oui, comme papa. Ton élu(e) vient de naître, et un jour vous vous rencontrerez et vivrez ensemble comme des amoureux.

Les yeux d'Arthur se mirent à briller à cette nouvelle, et un sourire immense s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

« _ Ça veut dire que j'ai une personne rien que pour moi ? Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il est un dragon, lui aussi ? Je veux le voir ! Maman, quand est ce que je pourrais le voir ? »

_«__** Le**__ voir… ? »_

Ainsi, l'instinct de son fils était assez affûté pour deviner que son élu était un garçon… Eh bien, eh bien, Arthur ne finira jamais de l'étonner. Mais avec cette nouvelle information, ses prédictions de confirmaient : son petit était bel et bien destiné à un avenir extraordinaire.

« _ Ha ! Le p'tit Tutur va se retrouver avec un garçon ! Beûûûrk !

« _ Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que ça sera pas aussi ton cas, Edwyn ? Se moqua aussitôt Carwyn, ravi de l'interruption.

« _ Je… Ça n'arrivera pas ! S'indigna son aîné, tout rouge.

Alistair éclata de rire, puis les frères continuèrent de se chamailler de leur côté, essayant de s'attraper les uns les autres dans les airs.

« _ Arthur. Reprit la mère en regardant le garçon droit dans les yeux, avec douceur.

Tu dois être patient, Arthur. Avant de partir à la recherche de ton élu, tu dois d'abord grandir, apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs, et devenir assez fort pour survivre dans le monde des Hommes. Tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

« _ … Oui… Concéda-t-il, à regret_. Les humains sont dangereux_. »

C'est ce que leur mère ne cessait de leur répéter à lui et à ses frères, surtout quand l'un se prenait l'envie de jouer les aventuriers et sortir de la vallée. Leur mère les rattrapait, leur faisait la leçon et leur rappelait que cette vallée était leur seul sanctuaire à l'abri des Hommes, ces êtres fascinants et redoutables.

Combien d'histoires leur avait-elle raconté à leur sujet ?

Mais la curiosité était toujours plus forte que tout, et elle-même savait, que le jour où ses enfants iraient parcourir le monde approchait à grands pas.

« _ Allez, viens. C'est l'heure de dîner. » Dit-elle alors en lui tendant la main.

* * *

Les années passaient, et Arthur poussait comme un champignon.

Ses frères continuaient de l'enquiquiner dans le dos de leur mère, bien sûr. Parfois, les quatre frères rentraient très tard après un jour ou deux d'entraînement, couverts de blessures. Et leur mère les grondait pour leur zèle sans se douter un instant que la plupart de ces blessures étaient surtout dues à leurs bagarres.

Mais Arthur apprit avec le temps à se défendre : il apprit l'art du cynisme, à rendre les coups, à être plus sûr de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il apprivoisait ses pouvoirs et ses ailes. Parce que désormais, il avait un but : trouver son élu. Et il tenait à être prêt quand le jour viendra pour lui de le chercher.

Il pensait souvent à lui. Il imaginait à quoi il pouvait ressembler… quelqu'un de doux et gentil qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal, pas comme ses frères. Quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait parler de choses qu'il aime et regarder les étoiles toute la nuit. Quelqu'un rien que pour lui.

Oh, comme il avait hâte de le rencontrer.

Et un jour, il eut 17 ans. Physiquement et mentalement. Ses frères, eux, paraissaient avoir la vingtaine.

Il était prêt, ils étaient tous prêts.

Ensemble, ils firent leurs adieux à leur mère en emportant vivres et provisions, ainsi que la promesse de revenir sains et saufs.

Ils prirent leur envol, et sans un mot se dispersèrent dans quatre directions différentes.

* * *

Arthur atteignit bientôt un village portuaire à la nuit tombée. Discrètement, couvert par la brume de la nuit, il s'y arrêta. En se promenant parmi les villageois, il resta fasciné. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des humains d'aussi prêts. Et à en juger par leurs conversations, ils ne semblaient pas si différents de sa famille… du moins, au premier abord.

Il s'arrêta sur les quais pour déjeuner. De grands bateaux aux voiles éclatantes étaient amarrés. Arthur les trouva magnifiques, bien plus que toutes les bâtisses qu'il avaient vu jusque-là.

Il se prit à rêver d'en avoir un, et naviguer sur les océans bleus à la découverte de nouveaux paysages à voir…

_« D'ailleurs… pourquoi est-ce que je ne le ferais pas ? »_ Se dit-il avec un sourire prédateur.

Il s'approcha du navire qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Un fameux trois-mâts, fin comme un oiseau mais bien armé, et orné d'une sirène à sa proue. Ce devait être un vaisseau marchand ou mieux encore, un vaisseau pirate.

Il attendit la nuit noire. Les quais étaient déserts, chacun était rentré chez soi. C'était le moment où jamais.

Arthur bondit, ouvrant ses ailes au milieu de son saut et vola gracieusement et sans bruit jusqu'au pont du bateau. Il trouva un ramassis de pirates assoupis au milieu d'une forêt de bouteilles d'alcool vides et renversées.

_« Les pauvres… Ils ne vont pas comprendre ce qui leur arrive. »_

Effectivement, l'effet de surprise fût immédiat. Prenant sa forme de dragon, il rugit de toute sa puissance, réveillant en sursaut les ivrognes terrifiés. Leurs hurlements plaisaient beaucoup à Arthur. Une odeur de soufre planait sur le bateau tandis que le feu s'échappait par flammes des naseaux de la bête aux yeux verts si perçants.

L'un des marins, dans la panique, tira quatre coups de pistolet droit sur le dragon immobile.

Voyant que les écailles d'émeraude avaient eu raison des balles, l'homme lâcha son arme et recula en tremblant, devant Arthur qui révélait ses immenses crocs d'ivoire, comme s'il se moquait de ses pitoyables tentatives.

Quand il battit des ailes, fouettant l'air autour de lui, tous les autres se mirent à s'écarter aussi. Certains commençaient même à lorgner la mer, l'air de considérer l'idée de simplement sauter du navire.

Mais un autre homme, probablement le capitaine au vu de son tricorne et son long manteau, eût visiblement une toute autre idée.

« _ Dragon ! Ô Dragon, épargne mes hommes et mon vaisseau et je te donnerai tout ce que tu désireras ! »

A cela, Arthur fût surpris. Mais tout ça devenait de plus en plus amusant.

_« Il me mâche le travail. »_

Aussitôt, un plan se forma dans son esprit. Si tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu, alors il aurait gagné sur tous les tableaux.

Il reprit alors forme humaine, et fît claquer les talons de ses bottes sur le sol boisé. Tout cela devant les yeux ébahis des pirates.

« _ Tout ce que je désire ? Que sais-tu des désirs des dragons, pauvre humain ? Penses-tu vraiment être en mesure de combler mes attentes… hum ? » Déclara le jeune homme d'un ton railleur.

Le capitaine déglutit, mais il insista.

«_ J'ai des richesses ! Affirma le pirate en cachant mal son désespoir.

J'ai écumé les mers des années durant et accumulé un grand nombre de trésors ! Une partie se trouve dans la cale et le reste, sur une île secrète connue de moi seul. Ils sont à toi ! Je te donnerai ma boussole et ma carte ! Mais laisse mon navire et les miens en paix. »

Les yeux verts du jeune dragon s'illuminèrent avec envie. Mais il fallait qu'il joue la comédie un peu plus longtemps s'il voulait obtenir le résultat escompté. Patience, il y était presque.

« _ Tu serais prêt à renoncer à toute une vie de labeur pour sauver ton misérable rafiot et tes larbins ? Quel drôle d'humain tu es…

Tout l'équipage retint son souffle, en attendant qu'Arthur continue de parler.

« _ Sache que je ne suis pas intéressé par ces babioles que vous les humains appelez trésors.

Un énorme mensonge, bien sûr. Quel dragon détournerait les yeux d'un fabuleux trésor ? Il faudrait qu'il soit complètement fou. Mais la plupart des hommes ne le savent pas, ce qui était à son avantage en ce moment même.

Le capitaine sentit sa main trembler sur le pistolet qu'il gardait caché dans sa poche.

« _ Mais…

Les pirates gardaient le silence, comme des condamnés qui attendent qu'on prononce leur inéluctable sentence mais en même temps, ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'espérer une grâce.

« _ Je vais accepter ta proposition, humain. J'ai de grands projets, et il se trouve qu'une carrière de pirate pourrait servir à ma cause.

Il se tourna vers les membres de l'équipage, tendant les bras, un sourire sinistre aux lèvres.

« _ Réjouis-toi. Réjouissez-vous tous ! Vous avez là un nouveau capitaine ! Et son nom est Arthur Kirkland ! »

Il éclata de rire, un rire franc et victorieux. Et timidement, au début, des applaudissements retentirent. C'était l'ancien capitaine. Par ce geste, il reconnaissait la souveraineté du nouveau capitaine et incitait les autres à le suivre.

Les applaudissements se firent plus nombreux alors, et des « hip hip hip hourras » résonnèrent dans la nuit.

Tout le reste de la nuit, on fêta le nouveau capitaine et renomma le vaisseau « Le Dragon des Mers » en son honneur. Avoir un dragon comme capitaine de vaisseau pirate était grisant, en y réfléchissant. Leur équipage serait invincible. Et soudain, parcourir les océans à la recherche d'aventure et de trésors aux côtés d'une créature mythique était devenu une idée terriblement excitante.

Les hommes se familiarisèrent vite avec leur nouveau chef : il paraissait un peu jeune et chétif comme ça mais ils savaient maintenant qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences… quel avantage ce serait en combat, sur les autres navires ! Et puis, il avait une sacrée descente pour un jeunot. Sans parler de ses ambitions ! Franchement, comment pouvaient-ils ne _pas_ l'aimer ?

Au petit jour, il n'y avait plus qu'Arthur et l'ancien capitaine (devenu Second) encore debout.

Ils regardaient le soleil rougeoyant en silence.

Puis Arthur le brisa, d'une voix tranquille.

« _ Ce n'est pas très ordinaire pour un pirate que de demander la vie sauve pour son équipage…

Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'une question plus ou moins indirecte sur l'attitude étonnante du Second, quelques heures plus tôt. Ce dernier eût un de ces petits rires qui se fait bouche fermée, comme un soupire bref.

« _ Je ne suis pas un pirate ordinaire… Cap'tain.

Ce fût au tour du dragon de glousser, et il demanda avec un sourire sans jamais quitter le soleil des yeux :

« _ Quel est ton nom, Second ?

Il se retourna alors et regarda son capitaine droit dans les yeux, révélant de belles dents blanches dans un sourire défiant.

« _ Adnan. Sadiq Adnan. »


	3. Destin

**Chapitre 3: Destin  
**

6 ans passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le Dragon des Mers voguait toujours, puissant comme jamais. Son équipage s'était agrandi avec le temps, notamment avec deux des frères du capitaine.

La fortune, la gloire et la puissance appartenaient sans conteste au redoutable et invincible capitaine Arthur Kirkland, la terreur des sept mers, maître des pirates.

Le jeune dragon paraissait la petite vingtaine maintenant, continuant à amasser monceaux d'or durant ses voyages. Que ce soit en pillant ou en coulant les flottes de la marine, ou encore mieux des galions espagnols. Ses préférés.

Il était aussi connu pour sa soif insatiable pour les plaisirs charnels. Homme ou femme, quelle importance ? Faute d'avoir trouvé son Elu pour calmer ses ardeurs, il était à condamné à rechercher un peu de soulagement là où il pouvait, tant que ses amants soient à son goût.

Partout où il allait, sa réputation le précédait.

Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, sa vie de pirate était merveilleuse, et il adorait ça.

Mais, depuis quelques temps déjà, le grand seigneur des pirates perd le sommeil. Trop souvent, il est harcelé par des insomnies, ou des cauchemars. Et chaque nuit passée dans sa cabine seul, fait grandir en lui un sentiment de solitude et de… manque ?

Lui qui possédait tout ce que la Terre avait de mieux à offrir, de quoi pouvait-il bien manquer ?

Ses écailles brûlantes offraient pourtant une réponse. Et à chaque fois, la même question se répétait dans son esprit :

« _Où es-tu… ? »_

La main tenant fermement la barre du bateau, Arthur s'autorisa un soupir las. Il était pâle, des cernes sombres soulignaient ses yeux verts et fatigués. Mais pour le bien de son équipage, il devait continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Certains, n'étaient pas dupes pourtant.

« _ Eh bien, frérot ? On a le mal de mer ? Si tu veux, tu peux me laisser l'bateau et retourner chez mommy pour qu'elle te fasse une bonne soupe, hein, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Arthur claqua la langue, accordant à peine un regard pour Alistair. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à écouter ses piques habituelles aujourd'hui.

« _ … Toujours à guetter la moindre occasion de me pourrir la vie, hein. T'es un vrai requin, tu le sais, ça ?

« _ Aye.

« _ Bien. Alors maintenant qu'on a établi ce fait, fous-moi le camp.

« _ Ney.

« _ _Alistair…_ Commença le blond avec agacement mêlé d'impatience.

J'ai vraiment pas envie de-

« _ Je suis pas venu te voir (que) pour ça. J'ai entendu quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

« _ Tiens donc. Vas-y, je t'écoute. Mais fais vite.

« _ Tss. Rabat-joie. Enfin bref : il y a une île sur notre route. Une île peu connue des humains qui abrite un peuple bizarre qui vénère un –tiens-toi bien : « Dragon des Mers ».

« _ …Mouais, c'est surprenant. Et après ? Si tu veux faire du tourisme, vas-y tout seul. Personnellement j'ai autre chose à foutre que visiter un îlot rempli de fanatiques religieux. Alors si t'as rien d'autre à me dire…

« _ Mais attends, bordel ! J'ai pas fini ! Figure toi que ces tarés sacrifient tous les vingt ans un « jeune homme vierge et pur » à leur dieu imaginaire, en le jetant dans une fosse avec des tonnes d'or.

Cette fois, Arthur écouta avec attention. On parlait bien d'or et de jeune vierge dans la même phrase après tout.

« _ Continue.

« _ Sachant que ce peuple existe depuis environ 500 ans, tu peux imaginer combien d'or ça fait à ramasser dans la fosse. Quant au sacrifice, il est gardé et éduqué dans un temple loin des autres humains pour conserver sa pureté et tout ça…

« _ Et ? Quand est ce que le prochain sacrifice aura lieu ?

« _ Ce soir.

« _ Tout ça a l'air trop beau pour être vrai. Ou bien tu me charries, ou bien tes infos sont bidons. Crache le morceau, Alistair.

« _ Hey ! Tes nuits blanches t'ont enlevé ce qui te restait de cerveau ou quoi ? J'ai rien à gagner à te raconter des bobards. Et depuis quand est ce que je me trompe sur mes infos, moi, cite juste un seul exemple pour voir !

C'est vrai qu'il était à cran en ce moment. Mais qui pouvait le blâmer, honnêtement. Il fallait l'admettre, Alistair n'a jamais donné d'informations erronées : c'était un maître de la recherche et un excellent navigateur. De plus, il n'avait effectivement aucune raison de faire perdre du temps à tout l'équipage avec une légende inventée.

« _ Ça va, ça va… Préviens Sadiq. Qu'il ordonne de mettre le cap sur ton île… et comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

« _ L'Ile du Dragon.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Évidemment... »

Tandis que la nouvelle se répandait sur le navire et que tout le monde s'affairait, courant partout dans tous les sens, le jeune capitaine retrouva un peu d'énergie.

_« Enfin un peu d'action. »_

* * *

L'île du Dragon était en proie aux flammes.

Ses habitants hurlaient, se piétinant les uns les autres pour essayer de survivre.

«_ Quels idiots. » Dit simplement Arthur Kirkland en contemplant son œuvre.

L'incendie pouvait paraître important sous un certain angle mais Arthur avait fait en sorte qu'il soit rapidement contenu. D'ici moins d'une heure, la mer l'aura avalé.

_« Et une heure, c'est plus de temps qu'il m'en faut pour m'emparer du butin. »_

Là-dessus, il s'envola plus haut, se fit plus rapide tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le nord de l'île d'où pointait une petite montagne -peut-être un volcan endormi à bien regarder, parsemée d'arbres.

Et en haut de ce volcan, sans être exactement au sommet, se trouvait une espèce de temple qui rappelait l'architecture grecque. Et Arthur sût alors où il devait se poser.

Dans un nuage de poussière, il atterrit, puis repassa en forme humaine.

Au loin, il entendait déjà ses hommes gravir le volcan par le sentier déjà tracé. Ils seraient bientôt là.

Soudain, un fracas de verre attira son attention. Cela venait de l'intérieur du temple. Mais ce n'était pas tout : ses sens affûtés étaient en alerte, et le bruit d'un cœur battant la chamade parvint à ses oreilles.

Affichant un rictus prédateur, il entra en conquérant, d'un pas posé.

Le mobilier était blanc, sobre, rustique même. Arthur se sentit un peu déçu, mais en y réfléchissant bien, un environnement luxueux n'aurait pas été convenable pour élever une âme pure.

Il y avait une étude, des cabinets, une cheminée surplombée de bols et vaisselle en bois grossier en guise de coin cuisine, et une petite chambre qui n'avait rien à envier à un placard à balais.

Au moins, tout était propre. Mais mieux encore, il régnait dans l'air une odeur agréable et sucrée. Un parfum de fleur… du lys blanc, qui sait. En tout cas, cette odeur appartenait à un humain. Sans doute le même a qui appartenait le cœur affolé.

Humant l'air, Arthur finit par trouver au bout du couloir une autre sortie.

Celle-ci était barrée de grosses planches de bois cloutées qui auraient donné du fil à retordre à n'importe quel humain, mais c'était sans compter sur Arthur et sa force surnaturelle, qui ouvrit le passage d'un simple coup de pied.

Devant ses yeux, il vit un petit chemin de graviers au milieu d'une sorte de jardin aux fleurs merveilleuses. Mais en suivant bien la petite route du regard, on pouvait voir qu'il menait droit à un précipice.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

_« Ne me dites pas que ce trou mène droit au volcan… »_

Si c'était le cas, tout l'or qu'on lui avait promis n'était donc que chimère.

«_ Peste ! » Ragea-t-il. Alistair aurait de ses nouvelles, il pouvait en être sûr ! Aurait-il dont fait tout ce voyage pour rien ?!

A cet instant, quelque chose remua dans les feuillages des buissons tout près de lui. Et Arthur reconnût les battements de cœur affolés qui l'avaient conduit ici.

_« … Peut-être pas… »_ Se dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Ses yeux verts perçants rencontrèrent soudain deux yeux bleus effrayés à travers le feuillage, mais avant que leur mystérieux détenteur n'ait pu s'enfuir, Arthur le tenait déjà par le bras.

«_ Où vas-tu comme ça, mon mignon ? » Susurra Arthur d'une voix suave à l'oreille de son captif.

D'un geste précis, il retourna sa proie face à lui et emprisonnée dans ses bras, et vit alors le plus beau jeune homme qu'il ait vu de sa vie.

Il portait une longue tunique doublée toute en satin bleu et en soie dorée sur le col, les manches et la ceinture. Les cheveux blonds comme les blés au soleil, mi- longs, ondulant gracieusement autour d'un visage fin, pâle et imberbe. Des yeux tels deux saphirs étincelants. Un corps svelte aux courbes androgynes, celui d'un garçon tout juste passé à l'âge adulte.

Arthur sentit son propre cœur s'emballer à son tour, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui. Ses pupilles se dilatant en œil de chat. Pendant ce temps, les pirates venaient d'arriver aux portes du temple. Mais le dragon n'en avait cure pour le moment.

«_ Comme tu es beau… » Répétait-il en resserrant chaque fois un peu plus sa poigne.

L'autre ne disait rien, terrifié par le regard transfixié de son assaillant. Il commença à trembler, autant par peur que par la douleur infligée à son bras et son flanc.

Arthur n'avait pas remarqué que son propre souffle lui manquait, mais lorsqu'il sentit que le jeune homme tremblait, il sourit et alla nicher son visage dans son cou, et manqua de soupirer d'aise en reconnaissant l'odeur sucrée de lys blanc qui en émanait.

«_ Hummm… C'est donc toi, le fameux jeune vierge à sacrifier…»

Mais, le jeune captif retrouva ses esprits. Se mordant la lèvre, il tenta un violent coup de pied dans le tibia du pirate pour le déstabiliser et s'enfuir mais…

Arthur ne ressentit rien, sa peau de dragon étant plus épaisse et résistante que celle des humains. Il rit, puis serra son prisonnier plus fort. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

« _ Tu as du répondant, finalement. A défaut d'avoir une langue… j'aime ça… »

Le cœur du dragon battait très fort maintenant, son désir augmentant de seconde en seconde. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité, autant en proie à la passion. Toutes les cellules de son corps semblaient brûler d'un feu qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose…

«_ Tu es à moi, mon joli… à moi… » Chuchotait le capitaine pirate en caressant délicatement la joue de celui qui allait partager sa couche pour très, très, très longtemps.

Oh oui.

Déjà qu'il était près de faire le jeune blond sien sur le champ, il lui restait tout de même un brin de raison pour ne pas agir tout de suite. Après tout, un aussi précieux trésor devrait être traité avec tous les égards, et non comme une de ces filles des tavernes qu'il avait l'habitude de… « fréquenter » sans scrupules.

Résister. Il fallait résister encore un peu.

Ne pas mordre cette peau si blanche et parfaite… ne pas ravager ces lèvres rosées… ne pas glisser ses doigts dans les boucles blondes tandis qu'il le ferait hurler de plaisir à chaque coup de rein…

_« Ouh là. Tout doux, Kirkland. Encore un peu de patience. »_

A ce moment, les hommes du pirate arrivèrent et s'empressèrent de ramasser tout ce qui avait de la valeur dans les environs. L'un d'eux s'écria : « J'ai trouvé l'or ! »

Et en effet, il s'est avéré que le précipice ne conduisait pas au volcan, comme Arthur l'avait crû. C'était un fossé profond, mais rien qui ne puisse inquiéter des pirates assoiffés d'or et en possession de bonnes cordes.

Tandis qu'ils s'affairaient tous, le Second, Sadiq Adnan, remarqua son capitaine s'éloigner à pas tranquilles tandis qu'un jeune homme criait et se débattait, porté sur son épaule.

«_ Qu'avez-vous trouvé là, Captain ? Un souvenir à ramener à bord ? » Fit-il avec un sourire narquois en constatant que l'otage était à son goût.

Mais Arthur se retourna et lui adressa le regard le plus froid et le plus menaçant qu'il ait jamais vu.

«_ Il n'est pour aucun d'entre vous. Et le premier qui osera le toucher ira embrasser un requin. Est-ce que c'est bien _clair_, Adnan ? »

Ce dernier déglutit. Et même le prisonnier cessa de bouger.

«_ A-Aye, captain. »

Sur ce, le pirate reprit sa forme dragonesque et s'envola droit vers son navire, son prisonnier terrifié et s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à ses écailles, juché sur son dos.

Arrivés au bateau, le pauvre jeune homme entrevit la transformation humaine de son kidnappeur avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras, épuisé mentalement et physiquement.

Il ne vit pas le regard d'Arthur s'adoucir, et le bercer tendrement tandis qu'il se dirigeait dans sa cabine pour l'allonger dans son lit de fortune.

La première chose que le captif vit en se réveillant fût deux grands yeux verts brillant d'une lueur gourmande et inquiétante, des yeux d'animal sauvage.

Il sursauta, et se mit à reculer avec panique le plus loin possible de ces yeux, mais la tête de lit contre son dos ne l'autoriserait pas à aller plus loin.

Le propriétaire de ces yeux verts surnaturels se mit à rire devant cette réaction qu'il jugeait un tantinet exagérée mais non moins amusante. Posant son tricorne rouge sur la table de chevet à proximité, il s'adressa à lui en gardant son sourire moqueur.

«_ Oh allons, tu vas me vexer. Ne devrais tu pas montrer plus de reconnaissance envers celui qui vient de te sauver de la mort ? »

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus serra les dents, au moment où il s'apprêtait à répliquer et détourna la tête avec une moue butée. Le pirate n'apprécia pas l'idée que son « invité » refuse de lui parler, aussi décida-t-il de le provoquer davantage.

«_ Ah mais si c'est du sort de ton île que tu t'inquiètes, dis-toi que tu n'as pas manqué à ton devoir : tu devais être sacrifié au dragon des mers ? Il est là, devant toi, et sur le bateau du même nom ! » Déclarât-il en se désignant, tandis qu'il le rejoignait sur le lit.

«_ N-Ne vous approchez pas de moi… monstre ! »

«_ Un monstre, moi ? Mais quelle idée ! Non, _precious_, je te le répète : je ne suis pas un monstre mais un dragon. » Se réjouit secrètement Arthur, savourant encore le son de sa voix.

Sur ce, il se pencha vers le blond apeuré jusqu'à toucher leurs fronts et glissa un doigt sur l'une des longues mèches blondes qui entouraient son visage, sur la tempe, le long de la joue jusqu'à tracer la ligne de son cou, passant sur sa pomme d'Adam avant de s'attarder un bref instant sous le menton, et enfin finir son voyage sur la peau nue du torse pour savourer la mélodie de chaque battement de cœur.

«_ Que… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ? » Osa alors le jeune homme de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant les actions incompréhensibles et gênantes de son kidnappeur.

«_ Ton nom. »

«_ Mon… nom !? »

«_ Parfaitement. Puisque tu vas rester à bord de mon navire pour une durée encore indéterminée, il est d'usage que nous apprenions à nous connaître. Aussi, aujourd'hui, je ne veux que ton nom. »

_"Et un peu plus en réalité, mais ne nous embarrassons pas des détails…"_

Le captif hésita, une expression de confusion avait possédé son visage. Mais décidant qu'il ne craindrait pas grand-chose à dire son nom, il se lança.

«_ … Francis… »

C'était tout bas, à peine audible, tout juste soufflé mais c'était là. Le pirate pouvait enfin donner un nom à son nouveau et ô combien précieux trésor.

«_ Francis… » Répéta-t-il avec admiration, caressant, goûtant chaque lettre avec délice. Mais le garçon eut tôt fait de le sortir de sa rêverie.

«_ Vous-vous n'allez pas me dévorer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Arthur manqua de s'étouffer alors qu'un rire le prit à la gorge à ces mots.

Francis le regarda rire, mais ne sût que penser et se tût en attendant sa sentence.

«_ …Bien sûr que je vais te dévorer_… Francis_. » Annonça alors le pirate, en reprenant un regard prédateur, affamé.

Francis gémit. Il commençait même à trembler. Mais le voir ainsi n'excitait l'anglais que davantage.

«_ Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai- »

«_ Les dragons. Coupa le capitaine en renversant complètement sa proie sur le lit, juste en dessous de lui et à sa merci.

«_ Aiment les trésors. Quand ils en trouvent, ils les gardent jalousement jusqu'à la fin de leur très longue vie. »

Arthur savoura l'expression de surprise mêlée de gêne et de confusion que lui offrait son otage tandis qu'il le maintenait en place, avec ses mains de chaque côté de son doux visage et ses genoux enserrant les jambes frêles. Son haleine chaude et épicée, de plus en plus haletante frôlait les lèvres de Francis tel un fantôme à chaque mot prononcé.

«_ Il arrive parfois. Continua-t-il en commençant à déshabiller Francis qui était trop choqué et confus pour protester.

«_ Que certains dragons cèdent à la tentation de croquer un peu de leurs trésors, il est vrai. » Dit-il en l'embrassant.

Un baiser tendre et passionné à la fois qui ne manqua pas de retirer à Arthur un long gémissement de plaisir en sentant sa langue dominer la bouche docile de l'autre.

Francis sentit son cœur battre plus vite et ses joues rougir, en proie à des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout ça allait trop vite ! Il avait chaud ! Il perdait le fil de ses pensées ! Il ne comprenait plus rien ! Il se sentait bizarre !

«_ … Et je vais te montrer comment moi, Capitaine Arthur Kirkland, le Dragon des Mers, _dévore_ son plus beau trésor. »

Sur le navire pirate résonnèrent des cris à en faire rougir la lune elle-même, au milieu de l'océan où le fameux Dragon des Mers s'appliqua entre des draps froissés et trempés de sueur, à dévorer son trésor.

Toute la nuit.


	4. Epiphanie

**Chapitre 4: Épiphanie  
**

Le soleil était haut quand le Capitaine Kirkland se réveilla enfin.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se réveilla heureux comme jamais auparavant, apaisé, et étrangement… complet. Comme s'il venait d'atteindre le but de sa vie et que plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre désormais.

Il se sentait tout à fait invincible, prêt à déplacer des montagnes, à déployer ses ailes et voler haut dans le ciel, et soudain même le monde paraissait à portée de main. Jamais durant ses longues années de piraterie avait-il ressenti quelque chose d'aussi grisant.

Mais comment l'expliquer ? Son sourire ne voulait plus le quitter. Et un simple coup d'œil à la droite de sa couchette accentua encore plus ce sentiment : Francis. Il était là, enveloppé n'importe comment dans les draps, les cheveux en bataille, l'expression exténuée voire tourmentée dans son sommeil.

Mais ô combien magnifique.

Arthur se remémora cette nuit… les cris d'extase de son amant néophyte dans l'art d'aimer….

Sa voix qui se faisait rauque, son souffle erratique et comme la sueur qui brillait sur son front avait le goût de miel… du miel de lys blanc…

La façon dont son corps s'arquait sous ses assauts passionnés… si sensuel et beau, et adorable…

Tout en lui avait excité le dragon à un point inimaginable, tellement qu'à plusieurs reprises il manqua d'en perdre la raison. Ce qui aurait pu être très dangereux pour Francis.

Francis…

Oh, rien qu'en se rappelant les sensations, les frissons de plaisir et la chaleur inouïe qu'il avait ressentis ne serait-ce que quand Francis effleurait ses écailles…

Rien. Absolument rien n'égalait ça.

« …mmmh… »

Un faible gémissement de l'objet de son indécente affection arracha le pirate à ses pensées.

Ce dernier eût aussitôt le réflexe de se tourner vers lui, ses instincts protecteurs en alerte du moindre danger.

Mais quand il vit le jeune homme retomber dans son sommeil profond, il soupira de soulagement. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il se mit à rire intérieurement de son attitude.

_« Pff ! Quelle fille je fais ! Une seule nuit et je me comporte comme un jeune marié posse-… »_

Attendez une minute.

Une pensée improbable, absurde au possible lui traversa l'esprit… Mais était-ce si invraisemblable, finalement, quand on y réfléchit ?

Non. Impossible. Ça ne se pouvait pas. Ce serait trop bien tombé et puis… ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être _**lui**_, non ?

_« Et pourtant… »_

En proie au doute, il fixa le jeune blond du regard comme pour la première fois, à la recherche d'indices, de détails, n'importe quoi qui puisse réfuter sa théorie ou même la confirmer.

Bien sûr il ne trouva rien, mais plus il repensait à leur rencontre, leurs réactions et tous les évènements qui avaient suivis jusqu'ici… tout semblait porter à croire que le « miracle » s'était produit.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Ce tout jeune adulte fragile et sans défense ? Lui ? Non, il devait sûrement faire erreur : son amant du moment ne pouvait pas être celui qu'il cherche depuis si longtemps. Parce que… parce que Francis ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image que le dragon s'en était faite. Et il était si jeune, si innocent, si… inexpérimenté. Et il n'était pas un dragon.

Il secoua la tête, se raisonna : il se faisait sans doute des idées parce qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis pied à terre pour prendre un peu de bon temps, voilà tout.

C'est pourquoi il dormait si mal, et ressentait cette fichue solitude déprimante ces derniers temps… il avait négligé ses besoins, et Francis en a payé les conséquences en étant au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Avec sa si délicieuse odeur… sans doute accentuée par son innocence et sa virginité, sans parler du fait qu'Arthur n'avait trouvé personne à son goût depuis des mois…

Oui, c'était la seule explication plausible.

Encore un mois ou deux d'activités nocturnes intenses avec le jeune blond, et Arthur était certain que son attraction pour lui finirait par s'évaporer. Ainsi se convainquit-il.

Mais en regardant Francis qui commençait à gémir et gigoter dans son sommeil, il sourit.

_« Bah… autant en profiter le temps que ça dure. »_

* * *

Le capitaine sortit de sa cabine avec un sourire radieux, sifflotant un air marin tandis que son équipage se retournait à son passage pour le saluer.

Cet étalage de bonne humeur était si rare qu'elle ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de chacun, notamment d'Alistair qui l'attendait à la barre, de l'autre côté du pont.

« 'Morning, Artie ! J'vois qu'on a passé une bonne nuit ? » S'enquît l'écossais d'un ton narquois.

« Excellente. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas en dire autant. » Répondit Arthur sans s'offusquer du surnom tant haï que lui donnait son frère depuis son enfance, pour une fois. « Au fait, Carwyn n'est toujours pas revenu ? »

« Ney… » Fît le plus âgé, à la fois surpris et déçu de son indifférence. Mais il devinait aisément la raison, pensant que son jeune frère lui cachait quelque chose, et décida de trouver le moyen de lui arracher une réaction. Et si possible, balayer sa bonne humeur.

« Mais dis-moi, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte avec _celui-là_ cette fois… »

« Yeah, c'est possible… et alors ? » Dit le capitaine en haussant les épaules.

« Et alors !? Artie, ne m'dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué… ! »

« Remarqué quoi ? » Fît le pirate en fronçant les sourcils.

Ça marchait. Sa bonne humeur s'envolait avec ce stupide sourire satisfait… Encore un peu plus et Alistair retrouverait le Arthur de d'habitude, celui qu'il préférait le plus tant il était drôle à voir et à embêter.

« La magie, Artie, la magie ! Toute la nuit y a eu des étincelles de magie qui jaillissaient de ta cabine comme des fucking feux d'artifice ! Pas facile de dormir avec ça d'ailleurs… Alors vas-y, accouche : il est comment alors, ton élu ? »

Arthur regarda Alistair comme s'il lui était poussé un troisième œil.

« Francis n'est pas mon élu ! »

« Ah, alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ? J'l'ai pas encore vu puisque j'étais trop occupé à remplir la cale de vivres hier, mais tout le monde a pas arrêté de dire qu'il piquait pas les yeux… »

« Shut up ! Shut up already ! Puisque j'te dis qu'il n'est PAS mon élu " S'offusqua Arthur, serrant les poings.

Mais cela ne fît que faire perdre patience à l'écossais.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant Artie, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule : je sais ce que j'ai vu la nuit dernière ! Et c'était la magie qui unit un dragon à son élu, bordel ! Alors dit le seulement et te comporte pas comme si j'allais te le piquer, putain ! »

Arthur ouvrit la bouche et la referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau, abasourdi.

Il savait qu'Alistair avait déjà assisté à ce phénomène avec leur frère Edwyn il y a quelques mois… aussi ne pouvait-il pas douter de sa parole. Bien que ce soit très dur pour lui à admettre.

« Francis… est mon élu… ? » Souffla le capitaine encore sous le choc.

En le voyant, Alistair comprit que son idiot de petit frère n'avait même pas fait le lien avant qu'il ne lui en parle. Et il soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être long à la détente !

« Aye. Félicitations, crétin. » Bougonna le dragon aîné en se détournant du capitaine pour s'occuper de la barre. Il ne se sentait plus du tout d'humeur à le titiller maintenant, tant il était exaspéré.

Pendant des heures, le capitaine se remit à errer deçà-delà dans son bateau tel un zombi, sa bonne humeur troquée contre une expression pensive, tourmentée même : il passait et repassait en boucle les évènements de la veille, ses théories, connaissances et ses souvenirs d'enfance sur tout ce qui avait touché de près ou de loin à son élu.

Après avoir espéré toute son enfance, puis remué ciel, terre et océans à sa recherche… il aurait pensé avoir été suffisamment préparé psychologiquement, mais non. Il se sentait pris au dépourvu et un peu déçu.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la vigie qui s'écria soudain :

« DRAGON A TRIBORD ! »

Arthur, tous comme les autres pirates levèrent les yeux au ciel. Et en effet, un grand dragon svelte d'un vert scintillant et à la crinière flamboyante s'approchait à grande vitesse de leur bateau en rugissant comme pour se faire annoncer.

« Tss… Frimeur… » Sourit doucement le capitaine du Dragon des Mers en reconnaissant son frère, Carwyn.

Le dragon reprit forme humaine juste au-dessus du navire et se laissa tomber sur le pont comme un chat.

« Enfin rentré ? Je suppose que tu as de bonnes explications pour justifier ton retard, n'est-ce pas, Premier Matelot ? »

« Hello Arthur, oui moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. Et j'vais très bien, merci de t'en soucier. » Ricana le jeune gallois devant cet accueil plutôt glacial.

« Carwyn ! »

« Bon bon, ça va ! J'ai juste été retenu par une tempête en rentrant, alors j'ai fait un détour, voilà ! Sois pas si parano ! »

« Très bien… et des nouvelles d'Edwyn ? »

« Il roucoule comme un bienheureux avec son élue ! Un joli p'tit brin de dragonne, des terres scandinaves. Franchement je suis très content pour lui mais les voir tous les deux se bécoter toute la sainte journée a fini par me rendre malade. Je ne sais pas comment maman a fait pour les supporter tout le temps qu'ils ont été là… Moi en tout cas je suis revenu dès que j'ai pu ! Ah, tiens, où est Alistair ? Il faut que je lui annonce… »

Arthur laissa Carwyn rejoindre leur frère sur le pont et assista de loin à leurs retrouvailles, riant, se donnant l'accolade et échangeant plaisanteries et anecdotes comme de vieux bons amis ou des… frères.

Le capitaine s'en détourna. Il y avait longtemps que ce genre de chose ne l'atteignait plus. Il choisit de se concentrer sur autre chose, comme les informations qu'il venait de recevoir :

Ainsi le grand frère irlandais, Edwyn, avait enfin trouvé son élue… avant lui. Et il s'agissait d'une femme, une dragonne.

L'anglais se sentit abattu, comme quand un trésor lui passait sous le nez. Mais en pire.

Il décida de rentrer dans sa cabine pour se reposer, ne supportant plus d'entendre les fanfaronnades de ses deux frères. Mais avant, il se dirigea de l'autre côté du rafiot où au milieu des tonneaux, son Second jouait aux dés avec d'autres membres de son équipage.

« Adnan. »

« Capitaine ? » S'interrompit le turque au milieu de sa blague pour écouter son supérieur.

« Ce soir nous débarquons où-vous-savez. Faites de la place dans les cales et préparez les marchandises à vendre et rendez ce navire présentable avant que nous jetions l'ancre. Il est hors de question que le Dragon des Mers n'inspire autre chose que de la crainte et de l'admiration. Est-ce bien compris, Second ? »

« Aye, Cap'tain. Tout sera prêt dans les temps. »

« Je vous le souhaite. Autrement c'est tout l'équipage qui reste consigné à bord pour toute la soirée. »

Des râles et autres grognements accompagnèrent cette nouvelle tandis que le Capitaine tournait les talons. Personne n'avait envie de faire le ménage aujourd'hui (-comme tous les autres jours d'ailleurs), mais ils allaient devoir s'y mettre s'ils voulaient s'amuser un peu ce soir.

Voilà bien trois mois qu'ils n'avaient pas mis pied à terre. Le Dragon des Mers était si recherché.

Arthur regagna ses quartiers en traînant les pieds, toute sa bonne humeur envolée. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : s'allonger sur sa couche et dormir en espérant que le repos suffirait à balayer ses idées noires.

Et alors qu'il retirait son chapeau, son manteau puis ses bottes en silence, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette assise sur son lit qui le regardait avec angoisse.

Ce n'est que quand le pirate fût tout près qu'il le remarqua.

« Francis… ? » S'étonna le jeune homme comme s'il avait rêvé son existence.

Mais il était bien là, son corps nu et recroquevillé sous les draps qu'il essayait de recouvrir entièrement sans succès, et adossé à la tête de lit comme la veille. Ses beaux yeux bleus qui surveillaient tous ses faits et gestes, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le dragon lui saute dessus d'une seconde à l'autre.

Arthur sourit, prit soudain d'un accès de tendresse.

« Bonjour Francis. Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Est-ce que tu as froid ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? A boire ou à manger ? »

L'un comme l'autre fût surpris de cette soudaine gentillesse. Et l'anxiété dans les yeux du jeune blond sembla augmenter jusqu'à le faire frissonner. Mais il refusait encore de parler.

Et Arthur se sentit aussi contrarié que chagriné : il ne pensait pas avoir traumatisé son amant à ce point il avait même été si sûr d'avoir fait preuve de retenue et de douceur avec lui malgré la soif de luxure qui l'a poussé à les tenir tous les deux éveillés toute la nuit. Mais voilà que Francis essayait de le faire se sentir coupable avec ses grands yeux terrifiés. Comme s'il n'était qu'un horrible criminel.

Et cela marchait. Arthur se sentit désemparé. Sans mouvement brusque, il s'assit aux côtés de Francis qui s'écarta comme si le diable l'avait approché, et le pirate dû réprimer une grimace.

« S'il te plaît, parle-moi… »

Jamais il n'avait supplié personne de la sorte. Jamais supplié tout court même. Seuls ses ennemis l'avaient jamais supplié… qu'est ce qu'il arrivait au grand maître des pirates ? Etait-il malade ? Etait-ce une réaction normale de dragon interagissant avec… son … « élu » ?

Arthur ne saurait répondre mais il s'aperçut d'une chose dont il fût choqué d'être aussi certain : il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Francis le déteste.

Ou l'ignore. Ou ai peur de lui. Au choix.

Au contact de sa peau, Francis commença à trembler plus violemment et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes tandis qu'il se mordait très fort la lèvre inférieure. Arthur pensa avec douleur que le jeune homme allait s'effondrer devant lui, mais à sa grande surprise, Francis explosa.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ A LA FIN ?! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS NE ME LAISSEZ PAS TRANQUILLE !? VOUS N'EN AVEZ PAS ASSEZ FAIT C'EST CA ? LAISSEZ-MOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! »

S'ensuit des torrents de larmes qui n'en finissaient plus de s'écouler des yeux bleus de Francis, son corps secoués de sanglots à fendre l'âme… d'un dragon.

Sidéré l'espace d'un instant devant le triste spectacle du jeune homme pleurant à chaudes larmes dans ses propres mains, Arthur se rapprocha lentement et pris son amant dans ses bras avec la plus grande douceur du monde.

Comme s'il craignait de le briser tel un fragile trésor de cristal.

Francis ne broncha pas, tout occupé à son malheur qu'il était. Même quand le pirate le serra un peu plus contre lui d'un bras autour de sa taille, tandis que son autre bras était posé sur sa nuque pour le blottir complètement contre son corps brûlant de dragon.

Le visage enfoui dans la nuque du capitaine, Francis pouvait même entendre son pouls. Tout comme Arthur était sans doute capable d'entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

Puis en sentant la tête de l'anglais qui avait fermé ses paupières, se poser délicatement sur la sienne, Francis dût étouffer un hoquet : comment son bourreau pouvait-il démontrer autant de gentillesse ? Pour quelle raison ? Le rendre fou, ou lui faire croire que tout irait bien pour mieux le trahir ensuite ? Comme les gens du temple l'ont fait ?

Et surtout pourquoi se sentait il si bien dans cette étreinte si douce, si confortable et chaude, si protectrice comme s'il avait toujours appartenu à ces bras puissants… comme si cette place avait toujours été la sienne… ?

A ces pensées, ses sanglots redoublèrent alors qu'Arthur commençait tout juste à le bercer très doucement, lui susurrant des mots doux pour l'apaiser entre deux baisers, sur son crâne et sur son front. Entre deux caresses sur son dos tremblant.

« I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I can't let you go… I love you… I'm sorry… »

Francis ignorait ce que ces mots pouvaient bien vouloir dire. D'ailleurs il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Toujours est-il qu'il en trouva un étrange réconfort… et finalement épuisé, il s'endormit dans les bras d'Arthur.

Et bien que ce dernier s'en rendît compte, il voulut prolonger ce contact encore un moment, ressentant un bien-être comme il n'avait jamais ressenti avant.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux, et alors il sût.

Avec beaucoup d'égards pour l'être fragile confortablement blotti contre lui, Arthur les allongea tous les deux sans jamais desserrer leur étreinte.

« Tu es mon élu. » Murmura le dragon autant pour lui que pour lui-même, avec une note d'émotion, de dévotion dans la voix.

Et il s'endormit à son tour.


End file.
